Black Paradise
by Raenssi
Summary: Esos son los peores momentos. Los momentos después del anochecer, cuando amanece. Porque él se va. La deja sola, ahogándose con sus lágrimas, muriéndose en vida porque lo que siente no es correspondido /Drabble


_**Título:** Black Paradise._

**_._**

**_Capítulo Único_**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**_ Esos son los peores momentos. Los momentos después del anochecer, cuando amanece. Porque él se va. La deja sola, ahogándose con sus lágrimas, muriéndose en vida porque lo que siente no es correspondido._

_**.**_

_**Advertencias:** Rated T por mención de relaciones sexuales._

_._

**_N. de palabras: _**_497_

**_._**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El escrito en cambio, sí._

* * *

_Él me ama. No, él no me ama.  
Recojo los pétalos de flor mientras lloro sin cesar  
Pétalos de flor humedecidos bajo mis pies_

_Cada pétalo que ha caído  
se parece a nosotros, haciendo que mi corazón duela._

_**-Blossom Tears. LYn &amp; Leo.**_

* * *

Su respiración es agitada, irregular. Gime, jadea de placer. Chilla su nombre en medio del gozo, incapaz de contenerse. Su incesante _"Gray-sama, Gray-sama", _su incansable devoción –que no es correspondida.

Él goza, ella lo sabe. Sabe que goza con cada estocada, que disfruta el placer que ella le da, y que a su vez recibe.

Pero, así como sabe eso, sabe que no la ama. _Porque es tan frío, porque es tan inalcanzable_. Que nunca podrá conseguir su corazón, nunca será amada por ese hombre de corazón helado. _Incluso si ella lo ama como a nadie más, _ese sentimiento no es mutuo.

El vaivén de sus caderas en la oscuridad de su habitación, el rechinar del colchón y los gritos de placer es lo único distinguible. Los _"te amo"_ suplicantes, sollozantes, anhelantes. Los jadeos de él en respuesta. Sin corresponderle, sin hablarle.

Lo sabe, no es estúpida. Sabe bien que él no la quiere, pero no puede parar. _Se ha vuelto una adicción_, y como toda una adicta, su presencia se le ha hecho indispensable. _Sin ti no puedo vivir_, soltó entre lágrimas y sin pensárselo en una ocasión, cuando el muchacho se había ausentado de sus encuentros nocturnos durante más de una semana, decidido a parar de una vez por todas con _eso._ Ella se negó repetidamente, acabando de nuevo con él entre sus piernas, gimiendo sin descanso ante el placer que su amado le brindaba.

Ambos llegan al clímax. Ella primero que él, él siguiéndola sin poder evitarlo. Él le dirige una mirada, un suspiro, y decide vestirse.

Ella se queda en la cama, cobijada hasta el pecho. Lo observa en silencio, contempla su desnudez, se traga las lágrimas.

Pronto iría a amanecer, es consciente. Esos son los peores momentos. Los momentos después del anochecer, cuando amanece. Porque él se va. La deja sola, ahogándose con sus lágrimas, muriéndose en vida porque lo que siente no es correspondido. Cierra los ojos y se cubre con las sábanas. Lo escucha irse y cerrar la puerta, y comienza a sollozar. No sabe cuánto tiempo está así.

Luego de un rato, abre los ojos. Está luminoso. _Ya es de día_.

Finalmente se levanta. Hay mucha luz, pero a pesar de todo, el día es nublado. Una luz grisácea alumbra su habitación.

El olor a sexo le acompaña, impregnando cada poro suyo. No quiere borrarlo, como cada día, _porque huele a él. _Pero acaba metiéndose a la ducha.

Cuando sale, ya vestida, se acerca a su ventana. _Afuera está lloviendo_, y es un perfecto escenario que acompaña su mueca de tristeza.

Se hace un ovillo a un lado del ventanal. Cada día se rompe más, su adicción la está consumiendo. Su adicción acabará por consumirla, porque ya no puede detenerse. Pero incluso si no puede, inevitablemente iba a llegar el final.

_Porque su querido Gray-sama se casaba en dos semanas, con la persona que sí amaba._

_Y ella, como una tonta, esperaría por él por siempre de ser necesario._

* * *

N/A- I'm back. Hey, hola.

Soy bien emo, ¿no?

Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Mi naturaleza es deprimente, ah(?).

NO SÉ QUÉ DECIR. SE SIENTE MUY PORNO Y ESO QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE NO TIENE NADA EXPLÍCITO. Anzurea no leas esto, quiero mantener tu mente sana:'c.

Ay, mi Dios. Procedo con las explicaciones.

No sé, ¿van al día con el manga? Si no, es preferible que dejen de leer. Posible spoiler, hmm.

_¿Recuerdan a la depresiva Juvia que sale al final del capítulo 423?_

Me puse a pensar. En algún lugar recóndito de Facebook leí que era porque Gray la había _abandonado._ Y unidose a un noséqué que rendía culto a Zeref, eso.

Bueno, me gusta la Juvia depresiva. Sé que suena feo y toda la cosa, pero me gusta. _Amo a Juvia, _es de mis personajes favoritos –después de Levy. Pero cada que se pone con su cara de tristeza extrema la amo más, adoro su… personalidad. Y el hecho de verla depresiva indujo en mí ganas de escribirla. Jamás había escrito de ella. Fue una bonita experiencia.

Gray posiblemente fue muy ooc, incluso si esto careció de diálogos. El ooc está en mis venas. Lo siento:c

También, me basé e una canción –a medias– After Dark, de VIXX. _**ESCÚCHENLA, DIOS**_. Es genial y bueno. Si no les gusta la música coreana no la oiga, pero:c ustedes saben de lo que se pierden, ah(?)

Anzu, ¿si te lo dedico a ti significaría algo feo o no? Bueno, no sé. **Te amo, nena.** Gracias por el título c; xd.

Hnng, los reviews son bienvenidos –con fiesta y todo– así que no se cohíban(?) Jaja.

¡Saludos, y mil gracias si leíste! Besos~.


End file.
